


Mishap

by manquant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manquant/pseuds/manquant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons' experiment goes wrong so Team Bus has to deal with Melinda May not remembering a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They heard footsteps descending the spiral staircase and they realize they forgot to seal the lab doors. Too late, the familiar swoosh sound came in with a distinct voice that's both stern and warm. "It's time to eat. What are you two up to with those gas mask-?" Before she can continue, May fainted. Jemma barely caught her. She gently sat on the floor and cradled Melinda's head.

"Blimey!"

As if on cue, FitzSimmons both covered their faces. "We're in **so** much trouble."

 

Skye was tapping away, practicing a new algorithm. It's been two hours. No one had the appetite to touch the sumptuous dinner Melinda May did a few hours earlier. She thinks it's such a waste so she packed them all in the fridge while Trip set the Bus on autopilot. They're all huddled in May's room after everyone heard Fitz' frantic call for help. She was trying her best not to look anxious -  not with FitzSimmons pacing back and forth that's actually making her dizzy, Trip having his arms crossed while leaning in the doorway and Coulson sleeping at May's bedside from exhaustion. She almost dropped her precious laptop when she abruptly stood up. May's finally gaining consciousness.

"Ugh, my head hurts."

"You're awake! Hey AC, wake up. May's with us."

Simmons rushed to her side. "How are you feeling, May?"

"Who? Do I know you?"

Hair tousled from sleeping by her side, he looks up at her and musters a grin. "May, you can stop the prank. I know you've missed it but-"

She's looking at all of them, obviously confused. No recognition in her eyes whatsoever. His face drops. "Please tell me you know who I am. Melinda..."

"Heavens, no." Fitz exclaimed as he accepts Simmons who burst into tears. Skye's too shocked to cry.

Everyone's taken aback. Trip let out an audible sigh. "Let's not panic. I'll get you all some water."

 

After everyone had a drink and tear-stricken faces wiped, no one wanted to break the awkward silence that fell. They've been like that for a minute or two until May spoke.

"Can you let go of my hand?" Coulson realizes he's been clasping her left hand too tightly and it's just making her even more wary of him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you in any way."

Trip took it as a signal to speak. "You don't know who we are?" She nods.

"You're our dear Agent May. Melinda May. We're your team," Fitz chimed in. He opened his mouth because he wanted to say a lot more about The Cavalry but decided not to. She doesn't like the title, anyway.

Skye set aside her laptop and stood up. She has been doing morning tai-chi with May for some time but now, calm is the least of what she is. She gives a nervous smile. "Don't worry, we're not bad people."

"Yes, you don't seem to be. But I don't have any recollection of any of you or being the agent you claim me to be. My memory's blank."

Simmons knew May wasn't trying to sound accusing but she feels so guilty. "I can't take this. Agent Triplett, can you help me? I need to see if I can procure a serum to counter this amnesia side effect asap." She glares at Fitz. "This shouldn't have happened to Agent May. I told you the aerosol was a bad idea."

"I just remembered how Cybertek talked about the modifications they did with the Night-night dendrotoxins. I was just thinking the spritz mechanism combined with the stronger Icer punch would be helpful to our future ops. You agreed to do the testing in the lab."

"Yes Fitz, it works! And look what it did!" Jemma frowned, clearly annoyed she had a part in this.

Fitz and Simmons were not going to rest this argument anytime soon so Coulson interrupted them. "I know, no one wanted this to happen. Simmons, prepare the tests you need and find the solution. Fast. We have to, at least, assess how long this is going to be. That's probably the best thing we can do now."

"We'll just be around the Bus, AC." He nodded. Trip placed his hands on FitzSimmons' backs and went first.

Skye was hesitant to leave. "I... uhh... we need you back soon, May." She kissed her lightly on the forehead and quickly left.

"Sweet kids." Melinda mused, looking at the four go, before facing Phil again. "So, are you going to explain to me what happened?"

 

They talked for most of the night. She's quiet and collected, patiently listening to his every word - she's always been like this so it doesn't surprise him. He introduced himself and the team and told her how she's the pilot of their Bus. He discussed quite a number of events but was careful to leave out Bahrain, T.A.H.I.T.I. and HYDRA for now. He promised to tell her everything but going to those parts of her life this so soon would ruin everything. He can't deny her the freedom from her worries, even if all this is temporary. She had never looked this radiant and genuinely serene in all the time she's been with them in the Bus.

"So that's my name? Melinda May?"

"Actually, it's Melinda Qiaolian May. The kids don't know your middle name."

"But you do. Qiaolian. Always skillful, am I really like that? You seem to know me so well."

He gives a sheepish grin. For the first time, Melinda May has no idea that's she's more than capable of so many things. His amused expression made her raise her eyebrows. He clears his throat. "Since the Academy."

"You're saying we studied and worked together for years? In an agency you call, what again, Shield?"

"Yes. And it's S.H.I.E.L.D. Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. We're partners then we parted ways but now, we're working side by side again."

She just looks at him with a keen expression. "It's a lot to take in but you have to trust me."

"I don't remember why but I believe I do."

"It will all come back. I'll make sure FitzSimmons correct this."

"My memories... are they all worth remembering?"

He feels she can still read him with that piercing gaze. He can't outright lie to her. "No." He takes a deep breath before adding, "There's just one thing I want you to keep in mind."

"Mhmm?"

"You mean a lot to me. A lot. I'm lost without you."

He tried not to sound too emotional but he can't help it. Good thing, May seems to take things well.

"We should talk more on that."

"Tomorrow, maybe. We tackled enough for today. You're probably tired of listening to me. Good night, Melinda."

"Good night, Phillip." He wanted to tuck her under the blankets but he stops himself. He returns her smile instead. May has always been beautiful but moments like this make her shine even more. And she had not called him Phillip in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Simmons was busy double checking vials when the lab doors opened. It was Skye. "Hey, I thought you're sleeping already. Where's Trip?"

"I sent him to check on Fitz. I can't sleep, Skye - not with May like that."

"She'll be fine. And isn't she pretty when she smiles?"

"She's always been gorgeous."

"I didn't know you see her that way."

"Being unsure around her doesn't mean I don't notice. Look who's talking like she's the most confident person around May here. Aha, I think I've found it."

"Found what?"

"The reason why aerosol exposure led to this temporary amnesia. The dosage was too high."

"So, the new formula works like a forgetting spell?"

"It's a serum we're talking about, Skye. Not a spell or a potion. I'm a biochemist, not a witch."

Skye giggled while Jemma narrowed her eyes but goes on. "Drug effects varies from person to person. Without analysis, I can't be sure until when it lasts. Honestly, I'm scared when it wears off."

"Well, as long as you're not planning on dissecting May, you'll be fine."

Coulson knocked twice on the other door and came in. "Can I join in? What have you found, Simmons?"

"Sir, unless you're willing to subject May to untested procedures, I cannot guarantee she'll have her memories soon."

"I thought it was only a side effect? She took an Icer before."

"Which is disturbing, I might add. Ugh, I still feel so bad about pointing a gun at her."

"Yes, Skye, I know. She did not deserve what went down then. The point is, why did she have a negative reaction to it this time?"

"Sir, it's more of a positive reaction."

"Excuse me?"

"The Icer bullets we provide contain only 85 µg of dendrotoxin. May was exposed to approximately 2mg of it. Considering the contents are actually derived from naturally occuring presynaptic neurotoxins found in mamba snake venom, it's a feat she's not paralyzed at the moment."

"Wait. You said venom. Isn't that lethal?" Skye interrupts.

Simmons nodded. "Her body managed to fight it and this amnesia is its adapting mechanism."

"It's late, continue working on this in the morning. And Simmons? Run any tests you need but let me know first if you're planning to give her any medication. I've talked to her and it's for the best to leave her be, I think. I don't want to risk any more adverse chain drug reactions here."

"Copy, sir."

"I'm serious, lights out in ten."

 

Back at the bunks, Trip is helping Fitz get to bed. He has not fully recovered yet and he's only been awake for a few weeks so he needs assistance every now and then. The team takes turns - it was supposed to be Simmons today but she asked Trip to look after him as a favor. "Do you think May's angry with me and Simmons?"

"I'm not really familiar with her compared to the rest of you but I think she'll understand."

Fitz wasn't looking at Trip but instead, staring at his shaking right hand. "She almost shot me before, y'know."

"What?!"

"Don't take it the wrong way. It was just an Icer. I discovered her encrypted phone line in the cockpit and because of the Clairvoyant threat, we panicked and I cut it off. She found out and the lab doors took the bullets. We had no idea she was reporting to Director Fury at the time."

"I'm guessing this happened when I was in the Hub with Simmons. Agent Hand took control of the flight."

"Jemma told me about that. Funny thing is, hours later, I didn't hesitate to shoot someone who was about to attack her. May protects this team all the time, that was the only thing in my mind. When I realized I just bloody shot someone, I shoved the gun as far away as possible. I was shaking afterwards...not unlike this."

"Agent May seems to be a very good person. I shouldn't have said those words when we saw the footage of her leaving Providence base."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have. Do you think she'll massage my hands like she does when she gets her memories back?"

"She does that? I'm sure she will. I'll do it for now - trust me, I've had some reflexology class when I took my medtech training."

"But that's different from PT traini-" Trip doesn't wait for Fitz to approve and the former starts applying pressure onto the latter's hand in a circular pattern. "Okay, you're good but she doesn't stop until I fall asleep."

"My bunk's across yours. It's fine."

"Right."

 

Despite falling asleep around midnight, Melinda was the first to wake up. Or so she thought. She cracked open the door and the sudden creak made Skye, who was sitting outside, jolt. 

"You're Skye, right? You're up early."

"Yes, I am. You too. Well, for the first time, I woke up before you did. Let's not count my all-nighters."

"So, would you tell me why you rose up early to stake outside my room? Was it random or is this a prank?"

"I wouldn't try. Ha, I'm surprised I didn't squeal earlier. I know it seems unlikely but you invited me to your morning tai-chi."

"I do that too..."

"Yeah. A lot. I mean, you're so cool and zen when you do it."

"Remind me, then." May took Skye's hand and helped her get up. Skye led her to the empty space between FitzSimmons' lab and the cargo ramp where Lola and their black van are parked. It was the consensual training area but May completely owns it from five to seven in the morning.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't think I'm even qualified to...it's you, after all."

"Skye, you seem so uneasy with me. Don't overthink it. I wouldn't invite you if I don't believe you're good enough. Relax."

"Wow, that's the same words you said to me on our first day. Okay, let's try this. Copy my stance and mirror the movements." The two women stood facing each other and started the fluid, wave-like steps. "The key is to clear your mind and..."

May opens her eyes to see Skye gaping at her. "Why are you stopping? You said continuous motion."

"See? You, you don't even know where to start but you move miles more graceful than me."

"Must be muscle memory. Concentrate, Skye."

 

As the two walked back, Melinda glanced at Skye. "Where's the kitchen?"

"It's a little bit past the bunks."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"You're cooking? Uh, it's..."

"...me on cooking duty. Good morning."

"Did you even sleep, AC?"

"Less than you two but I did."

"I don't want scrambled eggs again. And you're not the best with the coffee maker, no offense meant."

May repressed a smile at that comment. "Phillip, I'll handle that."

"Now that sounded weird." Both Coulson and May turned to face her. "I've never heard you call him that. Sounds too personal. Well, you two have always been closer - you're allowed to call him Phil and obviously we're not but it's usually that or Coulson or sir."

"Skye..."

"Do you feel uncomfortable with me calling you 'Phillip'?"

"No, it's fine. Excuse us, okay?"

"You still haven't told me what you want to eat. And you two just left me here. Huh. Let's see."

 

"Something up, AC?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping her recall how things are. You won't believe what happened earlie-"

"I know you mean well but I think she's better off this way."

"So, you'll start calling her Melinda back and stuff?"

"Yeah, most likely."

"But it wouldn't be safe for her."

"You said earlier she's doing fine."

"Great, even."

"We talked about her past, right? And with the recent events, she never even paused. Let's give her this break."

"Okaay but I'm not agreeing this is the best plan ever."

"She's not herself now. I have to decide for her."

"I don't think so, Coulson." Before he can say anything, Skye added, "I have pending stuff to do on my laptop so I'm going."

 

"Yang chow, guys!" Skye grabs the nearest chair. She was planning to stay inside her bunk after that talk with Coulson not ending so well but the whiff was irresistible. "And dumplings, wow!"

Fitz was still rubbing his eyes. "I'm famished because last night we didn't get to... oh you did not. Wait for me!"

"I don't really go for rice for breakfast but that smells delicious." The opposite bunk was open and Antoine Triplett was standing on the doorway, beaming. "Good morning, Agent May."

"You can drop the 'Agent' for now. Thank you and good morning to you, too."

Simmons emerged from her room and was still tying her hair. "Skye, you don't have to be so loud so early in the morning. Ooh, now that's breaking a fast."

"Settle down, there's enough for everyone. Phillip, I forgot to add plates, can you get them?" May's wearing an apron and delighted at how excited they are at the dishes she laid on the table.

"Sure, Melinda."

Everyone was heartily eating. May suddenly hiccuped. She covered her mouth but two more quick, sharp sounds followed.

Skye was wide-eyed as everybody else fawned over May.

"Try drinking," Jemma said as she held out a glass of water.

Fitz countered "No, no, she should hold her breath."

"I'll get honey, I think  we still have some left." Trip went to the cupboards and came back with a small jar and a teaspoon.

"Melinda, don't listen to them. Deep breaths."

May raised her hands, to no avail. "I think you're all overreacting."

A sudden click, flash and whirl succeeded in stopping them, May's hiccups included. Skye's holding a pristine OneStep SX-70 with both hands. "What? Just testing out the Polaroid I got from eBay. Works fine, I think. I'm posting this later, hashtag TeamBus."

 

After breakfast, Jemma prepped up May for diagnostics she lined up for her last night. Coulson banned Fitz from the lab both because of the aerosol incident and because he's still recuperating, Skye's demoted to dish duty for the rest of the week for the hashtag TeamBus quip even when she said she's just kidding and it led to a sermon of Coulson reminding everyone they're supposed to be anonymous. In the end, Simmons took Trip with them when he volunteered to help.

"Now, I need you to lie down here. This may feel cold but these are just electrodes that will enable me to gather your brain signals."

"Do you want me to call you Jemma or Simmons?"

"Either is fine, actually. Trip, push the red button on my mark."

"What am I like, Jemma?"

"Like as in before yesterday?"

"Yes. You all seem so wary of me and I can sense Phillip's not telling me the whole story."

"Oh, you mean Coulson?"

"So I, past me, don't call him like that."

"Don't worry, May, you can address him any way you prefer."

"You still haven't told me why you're all acting like this."

"Would I be prying if I ask what he told you about?"

"No, don't worry about that. And technically, you're my doctor so I should trust you."

"Of course, May." Simmons try not to sound too excited. "You can spill your heart out and it's staying between the two of us." As soon as she finished her sentence, Simmons' face bore an expression that's a cross between freezing out of fear and pure shock at her own words. "I think I'm being inappropriate," she stammered. 

"You're adorable, have I ever told you that?"

"No." Simmons was obviously blushing but her smile was sad. "And when you remember, you..."

May sits up and squeezes Simmons' shoulder. "I assure you, Jemma, I won't do that."

"I'm so relieved to hear that. We can chat while you're doing all these. It would actually help the tests I'm running. Trip, go."

 

As soon as May left, Simmons stopped reshuffling the results she printed out. "There is no indication of irregular brain activity. It's a good sign she's not having headaches, blackouts or nausea. There's a slight fever but it proves my earlier hypothesis that it was her body's defense mechanism - the data I gathered is actually helpful to furthering our Icer technology."

"Isn't that what you and Fitz were experimenting on?"

"Yes, I caved in because he was insistent. But the methods we have devised so far are not yet ready for this. Just look at the outcome - I'd hate for May's condition to happen to anyone else. And the fact Coulson banned him from the lab because of this accident..."

"You dropped these." Trip gives her a few more sheets. "I'm here to help you two, Simmons."

"I can always count on you, thanks."

 

"Am I disturbing anything, Phillip?"

"No, Melinda. Come in."

"The refrigerator's empty. I've checked the cupboards but it's the same. Skye tells me they want to do grocery shopping."

"She's still shy when it comes to money."

"You want to come?"

"You're coming?"

"Yes. Why?"

"It's just... Okay, I'll be down there in five."

 

"Simmons, enough of the flour."

"May has to have a taste of my pancakes tomorrow. And I want to try some pastries too."

"You like them so much, Skye. You sneak some of the batch Simmons cooks instead of sharing - yes, we've noticed that, don't give me that look. Why are you complaining now?"

Trip intervenes. "Probably because this cart is half-full of baking stuff? We haven't covered essentials yet."

"You don't have to argue. Jemma can keep the contents of the cart if she wants. Let's do it like this: we take carts by pairs and we split up. Fitz will come with me, Skye and Trip can go together and then Jemma, you have Phillip to accompany you. Everybody's fine with that?"

"Melinda, I think you and I should-"

May and Fitz has their backs turned already. "Let's go."

"Fitz, I'll push the cart." She removes his hand from the cart and places it on her arm. She smiles at the Scot. "You can hold on to me."

While Jemma and Trip got their respective carts, Skye approached Coulson. "AC, it seems May still gets her way."

 

With their cart almost filled to the brim, May and Fitz took one last stop before heading back to the cashier where the rest are already waiting. "So, what happened to that monkey you were talking about earlier?"

"You don't have to do this, May."

"What am I doing?"

"You're slowing down your pace. I can manage."

"We can take all the time we need, Fitz. No need to hurry, they won't leave without us. Now, Nutella?"

"Yes."

The best part of doing grocery with amnesiac Melinda May is that she stopped minding the budget (for now). Leave that to Coulson who pinched the bridge of his nose but said nothing when he saw the bill he was paying. Now, the car trip back to The Bus was another story. Skye made a mental note to ask for proper driving lessons.

 


End file.
